nobody's favourite (520) hunhan version
by SachiMalff
Summary: Lu Han suka menghitung angka, namun suatu hari, ia berhenti menghitung di angka 520. (Because I'm nobody's favourite.) [hunhan - oneshot - onesidedlove!hunhan] [completed]


_SachiMalff_

 _Nobody's Favourite (520)_

 _warning_ _: manxman, not really hunhan, another hun pairing with someone in the end, please be aware that this is not really hunhan_

* * *

" _Because I'm nobody's favourite."_

* * *

Lu Han sangat menyukai angka, deretan dari 1 sampai 10, kemudian 11 hingga 10.000 dan seterusnya. Ia sering menghitung kelopak bunga mawar yang jatuh, ia sering menghitung detik-detik pergantian tahun, ia sering menghitung berapa hari lagi ia akan genap bertambah umur.

Namun suatu saat, ia berhenti menghitung di angka 520.

* * *

Jika kau bertanya pada Lu Han apa yang ia sukai, pemuda itu langsung akan menjawab dengan—pai apel, spageti, musim gugur, dan—

"Halo, Lu Han."

Si pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara, menatapnya lebih lama dan seketika ia menangkap senyum _boyish_ malu-malu pemuda di depannya yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia tersipu.

"Hai, Sehun."

— _Oh Sehun_

Hari itu, Lu Han sudah masuk ke hitungan 30.

* * *

Hitungan Lu Han yang pertama terjadi di awal musim semi, di mana dedaunan di pekarangan rumahnya menghijau dan mengeluarkan aroma segar seperti layaknya musim semi sebelumnya. Pemuda itu baru akan meletakkan pot bunga mawarnya di samping pot bunga dafodil di sebelah kanan kebun depan rumahnya, namun saat ia mendengar sebuah sapa _halo_ kecil, ia langsung menoleh.

Ibunya berkata bahwa dua hari yang lalu, satu keluarga telah menempati rumah kosong di samping rumahnya.

Dan saat ia berjalan ke barat tepat di mana pagar pembatas rumahnya dan rumah yang baru saja mendapat penghuni baru itu berada, ekor mata Lu Han melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjinjit hingga kepalanya menyembul di atas pagar, memandanginya dengan mata tajam dan senyum lebar. Kulitnya yang putih pucat itu semakin berkilau seperti halo di bawah sinar mentari—namun Lu Han yakin, itu hanya trik matanya saja—dan Lu Han membalas senyumnya. Pipinya bersemu saat mendengar kekeh kecil pemuda di sana, membuat Lu Han mempercepat langkahnya.

"Halo," katanya lagi. "Kau pasti Lu Han, anak kedua keluarga Lu?"

Lu Han mengangguk, agak menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Ia tak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sebuah nama.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Lu Han, pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, menjulurkan tangan dari atas pagar.

"Oh Sehun."

Lu Han mendongak, dan tatapan keduanya bertemu.

(Lu Han harus mematung sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya menjabat tangan Sehun, berjinjit lebih keras dari biasanya karena tubuhnya yang memang _sangat_ pendek. Sehun tertawa karenanya, namun Lu Han tak berpikir bahwa ia sedang bermaksud mengejek.)

Hari itu, Lu Han mulai menghitung.

 _Satu_.

* * *

Lu Han selalu suka berhitung, namun bukan yang seperti ini.

Semua anggotanya tahu jika ibunya melahirkan Lu Wei—anak pertama di keluarganya—dengan penuh rasa bangga karena Lu Wei adalah anak yang diinginkan semua orang tua. Penurut, baik, pintar, sehat, jenaka, tampan—semuanya ia miliki, tak terkecuali.

Semua anggotanya tahu jika ibunya melahirkan Krystal—anak ketiga di keluarganya—dengan penuh rasa cinta karena Krystal adalah versi perempuan Lu Wei

Semua anggotanya tahu jika ibunya melahirkan Lu Han—anak kedua di keluarganya—dengan penuh keterpaksaan karena Lu Han adalah anak yang paling dirasa gagal. Lu Han tidaklah pintar seperti anak tetangga sebelah Yixing, tidaklah tampan seperti kakaknya Lu Wei, tidaklah terlalu suka bersosialisasi seperti Krystal. Lu Han tidak pernah menjadi yang nomor satu.

Ia selalu menjadi yang terakhir.

Ia selalu menjadi yang _ketiga_ dari tiga pilihan.

Ibunya akan selalu bermain dengan Krystal, mendandaninya bak model, membawanya ke salon dan _mall_ , berceloteh dan bergosip. Ayahnya akan selalu mengajak Lu Wei menonton bola, minum _soju_ saat banyak pikiran, memintanya berdiskusi tentang banyak hal. Namun mereka tak pernah memedulikan Lu Han.

Mereka menyukai anak pertama karena mereka anak pertama, mereka menyukai anak terakhir karena mereka yang paling muda, namun mereka terkadang melupakan jika mereka punya anak kedua yang seharusnya mereka sayangi dengan cara yang sama.

Lu Han benci menghitung posisinya di mata orang tuanya.

Karena Lu Han bukan favorit mereka.

* * *

Mungkin dia bukan siswa tercerdas di sekolahnya, namun Lu Han tidak bisa dibilang bodoh. Di beberapa pelajaran eksak, ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Suatu saat, ketika Sehun mengeluh padanya jika ia benci matematika, Lu Han dengan senang hati mengajarinya.

Karena Lu Han suka menghitung.

Saat itu, Lu Han berada di hitungan 49.

* * *

Lu Han selalu suka berhitung, namun bukan yang seperti ini.

Ia tahu ia bukanlah Sehun yang merupakan siswa terkenal di seantero sekolah. Ia bukanlah Joonmyun yang digemari banyak siswa bahkan guru-guru. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata semua orang.

Bukan juga siapa-siapa di mata dua orang yang ia pikir sahabatnya—

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun."

Kedua orang yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, menghentikan sejenak percakapan mereka, kemudian tersenyum menyapa Lu Han. Pemuda China itu langsung duduk di depan keduanya, meletakkan nampan makan siangnya dan memerhatikan kedua orang di depannya yang melanjutkan percakapan mereka sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai minggu depan?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun mengangguk mengiyakan setelahnya. Mereka melakukan _highfive_ , dan Lu Han menunggu ajakan Baekhyun untuknya.

Namun, Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya.

Lu Han benci menghitung posisinya di mata teman-temannya.

Karena Lu Han bukan favorit mereka.

* * *

Lu Han suka menghitung helai rambut Sehun yang jatuh menutupi dahinya ketika angin menerbangkan helai lembut tersebut. Lu Han suka menghitung jarak yang semakin menipis di kala mereka bersama.

Awalnya mereka sejauh bumi dan langit, namun waktu memberinya kesempatan hingga kini, saat ia menghitung, jarak wajah mereka kurang dari lima senti.

Ujung hidung Lu Han menyentuh bibir Sehun, dan Lu Han merasa jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan, menimbulkan rasa aneh—seperti di remukkan lalu diciptakan kembali—di perut dan dadanya. Aneh, namun menakjubkan.

Lima senti.

Tiga senti.

Lalu bibir keduanya bertemu.

Lu Han berada di hitungan ke 102.

(Di hitungan ke 102, Lu Han merasa _mungkin_ akhirnya ia menemukan posisinya di mata seseorang. Bukan ketiga setelah Lu Wei dan Krystal. Bukan juga kesekian setelah Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Namun _mungkin_ , kali ini ia menjadi favorit di mata seseorang.)

* * *

"Lu Han itu tetanggamu?"

Sehun mengangguk. Bola basket di tangannya ia _dribble_ pelan, lalu ia berlari melewati Jongin yang berdiri di depannya dan melemparkannya lewat ring.

Suara teriakan para gadis di ujung lapangan ia hiraukan.

"Dan kalian cukup dekat?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

Sehun berhenti, memegang bola basketnya dan berjalan kearah Jongin yang memandangnya bingung. "Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

Jongin menggeleng, kemudian merebut bola basket di tangan Sehun. "Dia kan _gay_."

"Dan aku _bi_."

"Setidaknya kau masih suka dada. Ah, tidak. Dia tak lebih buruk darimu. Setidaknya dia pintar di bidang matematika, fisika, biologi—semua pelajaran yang takkan bisa kaulewati tanpa remidial." Jongin menyeringai, kemudian men _dribble_ bola hingga mencetak skor lagi.

Teriakan para gadis kembali terdengar.

Sehun menatap Jongin, kemudian mengulangi kalimat-kalimatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, satu senyum muncul di bibirnya.

* * *

Pijakan Lu Han ragu mulai pada hitungan ke 122 dan seterusnya.

122 adalah hari Minggu, dan saat itu Lu Han sedang berada di rumah. Lu Wei sedang pergi bersama teman sekampusnya, sedangkan orang tuanya sedang pergi ke sebuah acara pernikahan saudara mereka. Ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku di kamar, sedangkan Krystal sibuk menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, ia mendengar suara pintu di ketuk. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya saat ketukan itu tak juga berhenti, mengira-ira di mana Krystal berada hingga tak membuka pintu dan saat ia berjalan meniti tangga yang ke-lima pijakan, ia mematung.

Suara ketukan tersebut berhenti, dan dari ujung matanya ia melihat sosok Sehun sedang tersenyum dan mmbelai rambut Krystal. Tatapannya sama hangatnya seperti tatapan yang ia berikan pada Lu Han, dan senyumnya juga tak kalah beda.

Lima potong kue di piring yang dibawa Sehun Krystal letakkan di kulkas, kemudian ia kembali menemui Sehun

Sebelum pergi, ia melambaikan tangan pada Lu Han yang masih mematung, berkata bahwa ia akan pergi kerumah keluarga Oh untuk memasak bersama ibu Sehun.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya seperti apa yang dilakukan adiknya, kemudian keduanya pergi setelah menutup pintu.

Di dalam hati Lu Han ingin percaya bahwa ciuman di hitungan 102 tidak pernah berarti apa-apa bagi Sehun. Ia juga ingin percaya bahwa ia hanya menganggap Krystal seperti adiknya sendiri.

(Di hitungan ke 122, Lu Han merasa Sehun tak pernah menganggapnya sebuah favorit.)

* * *

Lu Han menangis di hitungan ke 159.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Krystal pulang dari acara ' _jalan-jalan bersama Sehun_ '. Ia mengetahuinya sesaat setelah adiknya bercerita bahwa ia baru pulang dari jalan-jalan bersama Sehun. Ia tak mau menyebutkan kata kencan, berpikir bahwa Sehun tak mungkin menyukainya namun Lu Han tahu adiknya lebih dari siapapun.

Krystal menyukai Sehun

Senyum Krystal tak pernah hilang sampai hari selanjutnya.

Dan pagi harinya, Lu Han menangis di hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di taman sekolah, menceritakan semuanya. Tentang perasaannya pada Sehun, tentang Krystal, tentang ia yang menanggap Sehun yang hanya menganggap ciuman itu angin lalu.

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, hanya berkata _sabar, ya_ sambil menepuk pundak Lu Han.

Dari ujung matanya yang penuh dengan air mata, Lu Han melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, seolah mengatakan bahwa Lu Han itu _pathetic_.

Namun Lu Han takkan lelah menghitung. Setidaknya ia takkan berhenti di angka 159. Ia masih yakin jika Sehun _mungkin_ merasakan hal yang sama.

* * *

Lu Han hancur di hitungan ke 239.

Ia hancur ketika ibunya memeluk Krystal erat-erat, membelai rambutnya sayang sambil tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa henti.

"Benarkah kau bersama Oh Sehun sekarang?"

Krystal menangguk antusias, kelewat bahagia.

Keduanya nampak tak menyadari kehadiran Lu Han dan sosoknya yang mematung tak bergerak di ambang pintu masuk. Ibunya memang sering mengabaikannya, namun bukan itu yang ia sedihkan saat ini.

 _Oh Sehun dengan Krystal_.

Ia merasa matanya berembun, namun ia tak ingin hancur di sini, di depan adiknya yang sedang berbahagia. Kemudian, ia berjalan meniti tangga, menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Hari itu, Lu Han tak mau repot-repot bercerita pada Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih membenamkan teriakan dan tangisnya pada bantal dan selimutnya hingga pagi menjelang.

Lagipula, takkan ada yang repot-repot menyuruhnya turun untuk makan malam.

Karena Lu Han tak pernah menjadi favorit di mata seseorang.

* * *

Lu Han memutuskan tak berhenti di hitungan 239 karena keesokan harinya, banyak yang berbicara tentang Oh Sehun dan Krystal.

Teman-temannya bahkan Kim Jongin—sahabat Sehun—berpikir bahwa Sehun hanya bermain-main pada Krystal.

Sebut saja ia jahat Lu Han tak peduli lagi, namun kata-kata mereka membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Dan ia berharap bahwa mereka benar. _Maaf, Krystal. Kau sudah punya ibu, biarkan aku menjadi favorit di mata Sehun. Kali ini saja. Dia saja_.

Hari itu dia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu hingga hubungan keduanya hancur dan ia akan kembali mendekati Sehun.

* * *

Di hitungan ke 309, Lu Han mati rasa.

Di depan matanya sendiri, tepat di depan pagar depan rumahnya, ia melihat Sehun mencium Krystal tepat di bibirnya.

Bibir yang pada hitungan ke 102 sempat mencium bibirnya.

* * *

Lu Han lelah menghitung, namun ia takkan berhenti. Walaupun hitungan 239 dan seterusnya terasa sangat berat, namun ia tak lagi peduli. Ia tetap percaya bahwa Sehun hanya bermain-main dengan adiknya.

* * *

Di hitungan ke 269, Lu Han dan Sehun lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Di hari wisuda mereka pada hitungan ke 269 tersebut, Lu Han menggeret tangan Sehun, membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Ia bertanya apa arti ciuman di hitungan ke 102 dan mengapa ia berpikir seolah itu tak pernah terjadi, dan mengapa ia malah berpacaran dengan adiknya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu ciuman ucapan terimakasih."

Lu Han membatu. Matanya hilang fokus, hatinya lupa ia sedang berada di hitungan keberapa.

Sehun nampak gugup dan matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengajariku... matematika."

Lu Han mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil berkedip berkali-kali, mencegah air mata yang hampir menetes. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, dan rasa bersalah di mata Sehun menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kukira kau sedang mempermainkan adikku!" kata Lu Han sambil tertawa.

Dalam hati ia benar-benar tertawa bagaimana suara tawanya terdengar begitu aneh dan menyakitkan.

Namun Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak akan," jawabnya sambil menepuk bahu Lu Han.

Di 269, Lu Han kehilangan harapan, namun belum mau berhenti menghitung. Karena ia yakin bahwa selama ia mau menunggu, mungkin keajaiban akan datang.

* * *

Ia merasa harapannya tumbuh ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan ia ternyata masuk ke universitas yang sama, fakultas yang sama namun jurusan yang berbeda.

Itu artinya, mereka akan pindah ke Seoul dan Sehun akan meninggalkan Krystal di Mokpo.

Lu Han berharap bahwa jarak akan menolongnya mendapatkan Sehun dan memisahkan Sehun dan adiknya.

* * *

Lu Han tak berhenti tersenyum dan gembira di hitungan ke 459. Hari itu, ketika ia sedang berlibur dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya di Mokpo, ia mendapat kabar dari Lu Wei bahwa kemarin Sehun memutuskan Krystal.

Adiknya tak berhenti menangis selama tiga hari. Di dalam hati, ia merasa sungguh jahat karena bisa tersenyum di atas air mata adik kandungnya sendiri.

* * *

Kehidupannya berjalan lancar, studinya baik-baik saja, ia mendapat banyak teman baru, satu sahabat—yang benar-benar peduli padanya—bernama Wu Yi Fan, dan di atas itu semua, ia bisa kembali menunggu Sehun.

Hubungan keduanya masih tetap sama, teman baik yang kerap bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bercengkerama dengan segelas kopi di tangan dan Lu Han kali ini yakin jika keajaiban itu ada.

* * *

Di hitungan ke 501, Yi Fan menyatakan perasaannya pada Lu Han namun ia menolaknya.

Ia mengatakan beribu maaf sambil menangis di hadapan Yi Fan yang menatapnya sendu. Pemuda Wu tersebut berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa, tak seharusnya Lu Han menangis namun Lu Han tetap menangis.

Saat Yi Fan memeluknya, Lu Han berhenti nangis.

Ketika jelas-jelas ada sosok Yi Fan di hadapannya yang mampu memberikan titel favorit untuk Lu Han, namun Lu Han malah menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia measa aneh, dan hari itu ia sadar.

Bahwa ia hanya ingin dijadikan favorit oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

Hari itu Lu Han memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan kereta. Perjalanan Seoul ke Mokpo memang memakan waktu agak lama, namun ia merasa bosan sendirian di flatnya.

Saat ia sampai di rumah, tepatnya di depan rumah Sehun, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu sedang tersenyum sambil merapikan pakaiannya, dengan sebuah kotak di tangan kanannya.

"Sehun." Lu Han menyapanya, hingga sosok tersebut berbalik menghadapnya, menyeringai—membuat hati Lu Han berdetak cepat—dan berjalan kearahnya.

 _Sehun adalah contoh dari kata sempurna,_ pikir Lu Han saat ia melihat lebih jelas sosok Sehun yang sedang memakai kemeja biru lengan pendek dan celana jeans warna hitam, membuatnya sangat tampan karena pakaiannya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Hei," sapanya. "Baru pulang?"

Lu Han mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian melirik penampilan Sehun sekali lagi. "Rapi sekali, mau kemana? Keluar dengan Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng, namun masih tersenyum lebar.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian membukanya.

Cincin berwarna perak

Jantung Lu Han berdebar keras, tak percaya bahwa penantiannya selama ini ak—

"Aku sudah kembali pada Krystal." Sehun berkata sambil menutup kembali kotak tersebut.

Lu Han membatu.

Senyum Sehun masih sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu, dan tatapannya tak pernah berubah.

"Dan aku akan melamarnya hari ini."

Di hitungan ke 520, Lu Han berhenti menghitung.

* * *

 _Aku tak ingin menjadi favorit siapapun, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi favorit di matamu, apakah aku terlalu banyak meminta?_

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _a/n : 520 artinya I Love You, by the way. Typos will be edited later. Sebenarnya fanfic ini aslinya kaisoo version, tapi karena aku hunhan hardshipper so... yeah, i made hunhan version. lol.  
_

 _Written specially for myself._


End file.
